Just Let Me Be Here For You
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Alex has always had bad period cramps. However, with Kara's "super cramps," Alex has always tried to downplay her own pain. That is, until Maggie find out what has been going on. Pure Sanvers Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just can't stop writing. It has been a long week with the freezing weather here in the midwest (it was -54 F with the windchill on Wednesday). My term is also coming to an end, meaning I have a ton of final projects due by the end of the coming week. However, when I saw this prompt from RainbowCupcakes2018, I just had to write it. So, without further ado, here is the requested story.**

 **Prompt: Maggie taking care of Alex because she has bad cramps but feeling like because they're not bad like Kara's she doesn't have the right to moan.**

* * *

She guessed it started when she was young, not long after Kara had come to live with them. Alex always had the worst cramps. Her mom would always curl up with her in bed with her, letting her eat candy and watch sappy movies all day if she wanted.

When Kara came, Eliza still would spend time with Alex during her worst cramps, just helping her older daughter feel better.

When Kara got her first period and was in such intense pain, Alex felt like her pain was a little bit less awful.

There was one time, about six months into Kara's period, that the sisters had ended up in sync. Alex had woken up feeling pretty terrible and had gone to curl up with her mom before school.

However, when Alex went to get up, she noticed Kara's bed was empty. Alex wandered down the hall and found Kara already curled up with Eliza.

"She's got cramps," Eliza said, glancing up at Alex, "Why are you up so early sweetie?"

"I've got cramps too," Alex said, arm wrapped around her stomach.

"The Advil's in the bathroom," Eliza said, trying to calm Kara as the young girl whimpered, "I don't want to disturb Kara. She's really not feeling well."

Alex nodded, going into the bathroom and grabbing the pills, swallowing them down. She then went back into the bedroom.

"Can I come in bed with you?" Alex asked, arm around her aching belly.

"Kara just fell asleep," Eliza said, "I don't want to disrupt her. You're alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Alex said, holding in her tears as she went back to her bedroom.

Alex pulled her heating pad into bed with her, wrapping it around her aching belly. She tried not to let the tears leak out of her eyes, simply closing them and trying to sleep.

She didn't really get any more sleep but still dragged her body out of bed and got ready for school. She knew Kara wouldn't be coming today, the younger Danvers sister never coming the first few days of her period. Alex trudged to school, trying to avoid everyone as she fought through the day.

She got home after debate practice and went to find her mom, hoping maybe Kara was feeling a little better, and Eliza would have some time for Alex. The dark-haired girl was not normally cuddly at all, but when she had cramps or was sick, all she wanted was to be snuggled close.

Alex knocked on her mom's door, opening it quietly.

"Hey Sweetie," Eliza said, smiling from her place in bed, work spread out on one side, Kara curled tightly into her other side, a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding as she watched Eliza rub Kara's back gently, "Yeah, it was fine."

"Good," Eliza said, nodding as she looked at one of her files.

Alex just stood in the doorway for a second, looking at her mom and trying not to be jealous of her younger "sister."

"Did you need something sweetie?" Eliza asked, looking up at Alex.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head, "Sorry. Just wanted to say hi."

"Alright," Eliza said, looking back down at her work, "I'll do dinner in a few hours. I'll probably just whip up some spaghetti or something because it's Kara's favorite and usually she'll eat it when she's not feeling well."

Alex nodded, closing the door. Truth be told, Alex didn't really like spaghetti and was hoping her mom would make something like alfredo or chicken pot pie. However, Alex also knew that Kara really didn't like to eat when she was feeling bad, and it was important that the girl with a metabolism faster than any human's needed to eat.

Alex headed into her room, toeing off her shoes before changing into pajamas. She was exhausted and wanted to take a nap. However, her stomach was feeling a bit upset so she made a trip to the bathroom, groaning as she dealt with a nasty upset tummy.

After about twenty minutes in the bathroom, Alex headed back to her room, crashing into her bed. She wrapped her heating pad around her belly, closing her eyes and drifting off.

She barely woke up when Eliza came to get her for dinner, claiming she wasn't feeling well. This wasn't a lie. Her stomach was still turning and crampy and just not feeling good.

"How about I bring you some dinner in bed?" Eliza said, moving a piece of hair from Alex's forehead.

"Can I just have some toast?" Alex asked.

"Sure Sweetie," Eliza said, nodding, "Want me to come cuddle with you after dinner?"

Alex nodded, desperate for her mom's gentle touch.

"Alright," Eliza said, kissing her forehead.

Eliza left, coming back up a few minutes later with some toast. She left Alex to eat as she went to eat with Kara and Jeremiah, who had just gotten back from a week-long trip.

Alex nibbled on her toast, just not feeling like eating. It was pretty normal for her though. She then rolled over and went back to sleep, glad she got her homework done during study hall earlier that day.

When Alex woke up again, it was after 10 pm. She didn't even know she could sleep that long. She looked over and saw Kara in her bed, sleeping soundly. It was then Alex realized what woke her up. Her mom was standing next to her bed.

"Hey Sweetie," Eliza said, smiling at her daughter, "Wanna come cuddle in my bed with me and dad for a little while?"

Alex nodded, getting up, wrapping her favorite blanket around her as she followed her mom.

"I thought you said you were going to come back after dinner," Alex said as she climbed into her parent's bed.

"Kara was having a hard time," Eliza said, climbing into bed after her daughter, "And I know you are too, but Kara is just in so much pain. And she doesn't have her real mother to help her. I know you haven't been feeling good today either, sweetie, but Kara has super muscles that just make it worse for her."

Alex nodded as Eliza rubbed her back gently. It was then Jeremiah came out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw his older daughter in their bed.

"Hey Lex," he said, smiling as he got into bed with his wife and daughter.

"Hi Daddy," Alex said, smiling as he leaned over to hug her.

Alex stayed between her parents for about a half hour, just soaking in the comfort from her parents before they sent her back to bed. That was the last time she snuggled in bed with both of them. Just three short weeks later, Jeremiah went missing and the worst time the Danvers' family had ever experienced began.

Alex never again complained about her period, knowing that her mom had enough on her plate trying to deal with raising two teenaged daughters alone, one of whom was an alien, as well as grieving for her lost husband.

Alex still had horrible pain during her period, but she got better at managing it with Advil and heat. She bought heating packs that were supposed to be for sore muscles and would stick them to her belly and back every month. She took Pepto and just powered through. She got crankier as she tried to repress how she was feeling, often snapping.

That is, until she met Maggie. Alex had a few periods since she and Maggie had started dating about three months ago, but they had somehow always happened when she and Maggie were separated for work. It was really just the first two days that were bad.

When Alex woke up, she felt the familiar stickiness between her legs and pain in her belly. She got up out of her warm bed she was sharing with her girlfriend and went into the bathroom, finding her pajama bottoms ruined and her stomach a little bit of a mess. She spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom, trying to feel better and brace herself for the day. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"You alright. Sweetie?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Yeah," Alex said, having no intention of telling her girlfriend about what was going on, "I'll be out in a minute."

Alex was grateful she kept extra pants and underwear in her bathroom, quickly changing before going back to her bedroom.

"You alright?" Maggie asked going to the taller woman and wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah," Alex said, pushing Maggie off, "Yeah. I'm fine. I need to get ready for work."

Maggie looked a little sad as Alex pushed past her. Normally, their mornings were spent quietly and gently, involving a lot of sweet kisses and gentle touches.

Maggie also decided to get ready for work, grabbing clothes out of her drawer in Alex's dresser. Maggie was going to ask Alex if she wanted to shower with her, but as she turned to ask, she heard the bathroom door slam shut and the water start. Maggie decided not to push it this morning, deciding she could deal with a simple dry shampoo for the day.

She was wondering what was going on with Alex. Maggie dressed quickly before going to make the bed. It was then she saw it. There was a small bloodstain on Alex's side of the bed. At first, Maggie panicked for a second, thinking Alex was hurt. However, upon looking at where it was on the bed, Maggie realized what was really going on. She made quick work of changing the sheets so as not to embarrass Alex. She luckily finished before Alex finished in the bathroom with just enough time to go start the coffee for Alex.

When Alex came out of the bathroom, Maggie went in, spraying her hair with dry shampoo before combing it out. She curled her hair into soft waves before putting on her makeup.

She then came out of the bathroom, going into the kitchen. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of coffee, a plate of toast with jelly sitting next to her. Maggie walked over to Alex, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning," Maggie said into Alex's ear.

"Morning," Alex said, leaning into Maggie a little bit.

Maggie rubbed Alex's shoulders a little bit, Alex sighing a little before pushing Maggie off. Maggie held in a sigh, going into the kitchen. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and a bagel, dry with nothing on it. She took it to the table, sitting down and picking up her phone. She read the news, seeing if there were any cases she may catch today. She ate her breakfast, glancing up at Alex every few minutes. Alex looked miserable, arm around her stomach, face pinched in what Maggie deduced as a headache. As they finished breakfast, Maggie took Alex's plate and cup.

"Go finishing getting ready," Maggie said softly, kissing Alex's cheek.

Alex nodded, going into the bathroom to finish her morning routine. Maggie cleaned the dished, making a to-go cup of coffee for Alex, making it exactly how she knew her girlfriend liked it.

Maggie then went into the bathroom where Alex was just finishing up. Maggie quickly brushed her teeth and finished getting ready.

She then went into the living room, finding Alex sitting on the couch, eyes closed and hands on her belly.

"You alright?" Maggie asked, sitting down next to her girlfriend and putting an arm around her.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding a little, "I'll be fine."

"That wasn't my question," Maggie said gently, moving Alex to be sitting in her lap, "I know you've got cramps. Are you alright right now?"

"Yeah," Alex said, relaxing into Maggie's chest, "I'm good."

Maggie could tell Alex wasn't exactly telling the truth, but she wasn't going to push her, not wanting to create any issues. They stayed on the couch for a minute more before Alex pushed away.

"We've gotta get going," Alex said, standing up, "We have work."

"I know," Maggie said, going into the kitchen and grabbing the cup of coffee she made for Alex, "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks Mags," Alex said, trying not to let her eyes water as her hormones surged.

"Of course," Maggie said as they headed out the door.

They exchanged a quick kiss before getting ready to depart.

"If you need anything today," Maggie said, "Just call me. Okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex said, looking at Maggie.

"Okay?" Maggie asked again, not getting an answer.

"Fine, whatever," Alex said, going to her car.

"I love you," Maggie called after Alex.

"Love you too," Alex said as she got in her car.

They both headed off to work, Alex planning on spending the day in the lab unless something else came up. She got to work, trying to ignore everyone around as she headed to her lab. She went into the lab, immediately pulling on her lab coat and getting to work. She was in serious pain and her stomach was killing her. She worked as hard as she could, trying to block out everything.

However, her zone was interrupted when J'onn walked in.

"Agent Danvers," the older man said, "How is your research going?"

"Fine," Alex said, barely looking up from her experiment.

"Did you forget about the department meeting today?" J'onn asked, going to Alex and putting his hands on her shoulders to slow her down.

"Shit," Alex said, pulling off her gloves and running her hands over her face, "Yeah. When does it start?"

"It was supposed to start five minutes ago," J'onn said, watching Alex groan, "But it's alright."

"Let's go," Alex said, pulling off her lab coat as she tried to keep tears out of her eyes.

She was so embarrassed. She never missed department meetings. They headed to the meeting room, J'onn going to the front as the leader of the meeting. Kara was at this meeting, having the morning off from CatCo because Snapper had to be out of town and they had worked almost all night to finish the current issue.

"Where were you?" Kara asked, looking at her big sister.

"I was in the lab," Alex said, not taking her eyes off of J'onn, "I forgot about this meeting."

"Are you alright?" Kara asked, seeing how stiff and uncomfortable her sister looked.

"I'm fine Kara," Alex said, still not looking at her sister, "Pay attention to the meeting."

Kara was a little confused as to why her sister was so hostile. She turned her attention back to the meeting, still keeping an eye on Alex.

All during the meeting, Alex's stomach was aching and churning. She tried to ignore it, but she was really hoping J'onn would finish up soon because she felt like she was going to be sick out of one end or the other if he didn't.

As soon as the meeting ended, Alex took off for the bathroom, barely making it before she threw up in the toilet.

Once she finished, she put her head between her knees, trying to calm her stomach. She managed to get her stomach under control after using the bathroom. She left the stall, washing her hands and rinsing her mouth before leaving the bathroom.

"Alex," Kara said, catching up with her sister as she left the bathroom, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kara," Alex said, going back to her lab.

"You smell like puke," Kara said, looking at her sister, "Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick Kara," Alex said, hand on her still crampy belly, "I'm fine. Go back to work."

Kara decided to leave Alex, deciding to go call Maggie to see if she knew what was going on.

"Hey Little Danvers," Maggie said, answering the phone, "Is Alex alright? I didn't hear anything come over the comms."

"She says she's fine," Kara said, "She's not injured or anything, but I was just wondering if something happened this morning? She's super cranky, and I think she just threw up in the bathroom."

"She got her period," Maggie said, understanding what Kara was talking about, "I think she's in a lot of pain. I don't know. I think the past three months when it's happened, we've been busy and working."

"Oh," Kara said, "That makes a lot of sense. Yeah, she gets horrible cramps, mood swings, sometimes migraines, and major upset stomachs. It's been like that since she was young."

"Got it," Maggie said, "Is she alright to work?"

"She always does," Kara said, shrugging her shoulders, "She seems more miserable than normal today though."

"I'm gonna come over at lunch," Maggie said, "If I'm not busy, and she's still feeling bad, I'll take her home."

"Alright," Kara said, "I should let you get back to work. I'll see you later."

Kara hung up and went back to work.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Alex was really trying to keep working. Her cramps were super intense, and she was struggling to stay upright. She just powered through, reminding herself that Kara had it so much worse with her super muscles. She kept working, losing track of time in her work.

* * *

 **So, there it was. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have one more chapter for this story. It will be much more Sanvers heavy. If you have any prompts, I am always looking for them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, my big senior presentation is over! I still have a ton to do with the end of term coming in about nine days, but having that presentation over is such a relief. Anyways, here is the next chapter of this story. It might be one of my favorites I have written for this fandom to date.**

* * *

After a few hours of work, Alex heard a knock at her lab door and looked up. She saw Maggie standing outside her door.

She got up and opened the door, smiling a little.

"I brought lunch," Maggie said, holding up a bag of Chinese takeout.

"Thanks Mags," Alex said, really trying to keep tears out of her eyes, "I'm not really hungry though."

"At least spend lunch with me," Maggie said, looking at Alex with puppy dog eyes, "Please."

"Alright," Alex said, pulling off her gloves, goggles, and lab coat before grabbing her bag and heading out of the lab, "We can eat in my room."

"Your room?" Maggie asked, a little confused.

Alex took Maggie's hand, leading her to the employee quarters. Alex opened the door, letting Maggie into her personal DEO room. It had a bed, a small kitchen, an attached bathroom, and a TV. It looked like a small hotel room. Alex went to the bed, sitting down and motioning for Maggie to follow. Maggie brought over the food, taking out the food she got for Alex and herself.

"What is this place?" Maggie asked as she handed Alex her food.

"Some of us who work long hours have these rooms so we can crash for a few hours but still be within reach," Alex said, taking the containter, "I'm really not hungry."

"Try to eat something," Maggie said. Alex brought her knees up to her chest as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"How was your day?" Maggie asked, taking a bite of her lo mien.

Alex's eyes filled up with tears and she quickly looked away from Maggie.

"Hey," Maggie said, setting down her food and taking Alex's setting it down too before taking Alex in her arms, "Hey, come here. What's wrong?"

"I'm ok," Alex said, trying to wipe her tears only to have more fall.

"It's ok if you're not ok," Maggie said, kissing Alex's forehead.

"It's been a bad day," Alex said, trying not to get hysterical, "I feel like shit, I forgot about my meeting, I threw up at work, and I just want to go to bed and sleep forever."

"Oh babe," Maggie said, rubbing Alex's back as she positioned them so Alex could rest her head on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Alex just cried, letting all the emotions she had been keeping in all day out. Maggie just stroked her hair, gently rocking Alex as she cried, whispering into her ear gentle reassurances.

All of the sudden, Alex bolted up, pulling out of Maggie's arms and running to the bathroom. Maggie ran after her, holding Alex's hair back as she threw up.

Once Alex finished, Maggie pulled her back into her embrace.

"Let me take you home?" Maggie asked, kissing Alex's head.

Alex just shrugged, "I'll be ok."

"Babe," Maggie said, "I know you'll be ok, but right now, you're not ok."

"I'm fine," Alex said, getting up and going to brush her teeth, "It's just stupid human cramps."

"What do you mean human cramps?" Maggie asked, a little confused.

"Nothing," Alex said, spitting and throwing her toothbrush back in the drawer.

"Alex," Maggie said, following her back to the bed, "Does Kara get different cramps?"

"Her muscles are super strong," Alex said, sitting down on the bed and drawing her knees to her chest, "All of them including her uterine muscles. She has super muscles that make it worse for her."

"Alex," Maggie said, putting her hand under her girlfriend's chin and picking her head up to look at her, "Just because Kara has a hard time does not minimize how you are feeling."

Alex diverted her eyes away from Maggie's eyes filling with tears again.

"I have no right to complain," Alex said, "I'm fine."

"You, Alexandra Eliza Danvers, have every right to complain, especially to me," Maggie said, slightly harshly and very firmly, "Just because someone suffers more than you does not at all minimize the suffering you experience."

Big tears were rolling down Alex's cheeks as Maggie talked to her, emotions she had been holding in for years coming out all at once.

"No, no, no one has ev…ev…ever said th…th…that t…t…to m…m…me," Alex said, feeling herself starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh sweetie," Maggie said, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex, holding her close.

Alex clung to Maggie, tears just running down her face.

"Just breath for me sweetie," Maggie said, rubbing her back, "Focus on my breathing. Follow me. There you go."

Maggie worked Alex out of her boarder-line panic attack, hoping it wouldn't turn into a full blown one. Both Alex and Maggie dealt with a lot of anxiety, depression, and PTSD which lead to a fair amount of panic attacks between the two of them.

"Will you let me take you home now?" Maggie asked after Alex had calmed down more, tears still flowing, but much slower.

Alex nodded against Maggie's chest, sniffling a little bit.

"Ok," Maggie said softly, "Are you alright if I go tell J'onn that you're taking a day?"

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding again as she pulled away from Maggie.

"I love you," Maggie said, kissing Alex gently on her forehead, "You are so important to me."

Alex sucked in a shaky breath, tears still running down her face.

"I won't be gone more than a few minutes," Maggie said, kissing Alex again.

Maggie got up, heading out of the room. Maggie then realized she had tears in her own eyes, wiping them away quickly as she went to find J'onn. It was always hard for her to watch Alex break down.

She found J'onn in the command center, keeping an eye on some of the radar while he talked with Velazquez. Maggie waited patiently for J'onn to be done, approaching him as soon as Velazquez walked away.

"Hello Maggie," J'onn said, smiling as he saw the police officer approach, "I think Alex is in her lab."

"Actually," Maggie said, "That's why I'm here. Alex isn't feeling very well. I was wondering if I could take her home for the next few days, just until she gets better."

"You convinced her to go home?!" J'onn said, shocked, "Of course you can take her home. Keep her there as long as you can. I can never get her to go home."

"Thanks, J'onn," Maggie said, smiling at the older man.

"Thank you, Maggie," J'onn said, "You are good for Alex. I have never seen her as happy as she is with you."

"She's good for me too," Maggie said, a light blush covering her cheeks, "Is Kara here today?"

"I think she is back at CatCo," J'onn said.

"Alright," Maggie said, making a mental note to text Alex's little sister when she got home.

"Tell Alex I hope she feels better," J'onn said as Maggie left, "And if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks J'onn," Maggie said, heading back to her girlfriend.

Alex was curled up in a ball on her bed, eyes barely open.

"Hey Babe," Maggie said, going over to the bed and sitting down, rubbing Alex's back, "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Alex said, uncurling herself a little.

"Come here," Maggie said, opening her arms for Alex.

The DEO agent went to Maggie, letting the shorter woman wrap her arms around her aching body.

"Let's go home," Maggie said, kissing Alex's head.

Alex nodded, enjoying Maggie's warm hug for one more second before pulling away. Maggie grabbed the food she brought, putting it back in the bag before grabbing Alex's hand. Alex grabbed her bag as they walked out the door. Alex led Maggie out the back door of the DEO which lead to the parking garage.

"I drove over here," Maggie said, "Let my drive you home and I'll drive you to work when you come back."

"Alright," Alex said, following Maggie to her car.

They got in the car, Maggie driving them home.

"Let's get you upstairs and into bed," Maggie said, helping Alex out of her car. Alex was clearly exhausted as they climbed up to her apartment.

"Want me to make up some tea or soup or something?" Maggie asked as they walked in the front door.

Alex just shrugged, heading to her room. Maggie sighed, going into the kitchen. She decided to make some tea for Alex, hoping it would help her feel a little better. She finished making a cup of mint tea before heading into the bedroom.

"Did you change the sheets?" Alex asked, looking at Maggie confused.

"Yeah," Maggie said, setting the tea down on the nightstand.

"When?" Alex asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Before work this morning," Maggie said, "While you were in the shower."

"Why?" Alex asked, digging in her drawer for her heating pad.

"You leaked on the sheets," Maggie said honestly, taking the plug and putting it in the outlet for Alex.

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes as she looked at Maggie.

"Hey," Maggie said, sitting down next to her girlfriend, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's so nice that you did that," Alex said, tears running down her cheeks, "And you didn't even tell me. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Oh babe," Maggie said, holding Alex close, "I ask myself that all the time."

Alex just cried for a while, letting Maggie hold her tightly.

"How about you take a nap?" Maggie said as Alex's tears slowed.

Alex nodded, closing her eyes and laying down. Maggie pulled her close, rubbing her back as she fell asleep.

Alex woke up a few hours later, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey babe," Maggie said from her place next to Alex, "How are you feeling?"

"You're still here?" Alex said, confused, "Don't you have work?"

"It was slow today," Maggie said, "And I have files with me I've been working on."

"You didn't have to stay," Alex said, arms wrapping around her aching belly.

"But I wanted to," Maggie said, putting her files aside and pulling Alex up to her, "I want to be here with you when you don't feel well."

Tears filled Alex's eyes again for about the millionth time that day, much against her will. Maggie just kissed her gently, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

"Are you always this emotional?" Maggie asked as she stroked Alex's hair after she had calmed down.

"Normally I'm just really pissed," Alex said, shrugging her shoulders, "But mostly because I don't wanna cry in front of people at work."

"Thank you for letting me see you this vulnerable," Maggie said, kissing Alex's head.

They sat for a while, Alex's cramps still very intense and painful.

"Do you need anything?" Maggie asked, "Do you think you could handle some food? I have soup or I could make something."

"Can you make pancakes?" Alex asked quietly.

"Of course," Maggie said, kissing her before getting out of bed, "Do you want chocolate chips?"

Alex nodded, smiling a little at Maggie.

As the cop went to whip up some pancakes, Alex got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was still not really feeling well so when she finished using the bathroom, she grabbed her Advil and some chewable pepto tablets to try to help.

She headed back to her bedroom, leaving the Advil on her night table, having learned from past experience that taking Advil on an empty stomach was a terrible idea.

A few minutes later, Maggie came in with three plates, one stacked high with pancakes and the other two empty.

"Those look awesome Mags," Alex said, sitting up.

"Thank you," Maggie said, smiling at Alex.

Alex took some a few pancakes, not even taking a fork to eat them. Instead, she just picked them up with her hand, taking a bite.

"Thank you for these," Alex said, smiling crossing her face.

"I would do anything for you," Maggie said, smiling as she watched Alex take another bite of her pancake.

Alex only ate two pancakes, when on any normal day, she would easily pound close to a dozen in one sitting.

However, seeing her eat anything today made Maggie happy after watching her be so sick earlier. Alex then grabbed her bottle of Advil, taking four before curling up next to Maggie.

"I love you," Maggie said, rubbing Alex's back.

"I love you too," Alex said, "Can we watch TV?"

"Of course," Maggie said, grabbing the remote, "What would you like to watch?"

"Grey's Anatomy?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I don't know why I even asked," Maggie said, laughing as she pulled up show on Netflix and started the next episode they needed to watch.

They settled in to watch the show.

"It always shocks me how much you look like Lexie Grey," Maggie said, laughing as the younger Grey sister appeared on the screen.

"I don't look that much like her," Alex said, shaking her head, regretting the movement as her head started to pound.

Maggie just laughed, running her hand through Alex's short hair. Alex sighed, enjoying the gentle touch. The two of them spent most of the rest of the day curled up watching Grey's. Maggie massaged Alex's belly for a while, helping with some of the pain. Kara brought over some soup for dinner which they ate happily before falling asleep for the night.

The next day was much of the same, Maggie working from home while Alex dealt with more cramps and a migraine that set in later in the day. Maggie massaged her temples after giving Alex some Excedrin, wanting to do anything she could to take the pain away.

By the third day, Alex was feeling a lot better and both women went back to work.

Two weeks later, Alex and Maggie were sitting on the couch cuddling.

"Can I ask you about something?" Maggie asked from her place in Alex's lap.

"Of course," Alex said, "You can always ask me anything."

"A few weeks ago when you had your period," Maggie started, "Is it always that bad?"

"Um," Alex said, thinking for a second before deciding she was willing to unpack this with Maggie, "Yeah, most of the time. It's been pretty similar to that since I was a kid."

"Do you ever let anyone help you?" Maggie asked, sitting up and looking at Alex.

"I did when I first started," Alex said with a sigh, having never talked about this with anyone before, not even Kara, "My mom used to cuddle me in bed and let me watch cheesy TV with her. It was pretty great."

"What changed?" Maggie asked, knowing Alex and her mom had an interesting yet close relationship.

Alex took a deep breath, looking out the window for a second before looking back at Maggie with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Kara," Alex said, avoiding Maggie's eyes as shame took over her body, "She came into our family. For the first six months it was fine. But then she started her own period. You should have seen her Mags, she was in so much pain. She couldn't move. My mom took time to take care of her which was totally fine. I mean, I hated sharing my mom, but it was fine. Then, Kara and I ended up on the same cycle. It was less than a month before my dad disappeared. My mom spent the whole day taking care of Kara. It really hurt, but my mom was right. Kara's super muscles made it worse for her. I didn't have anything to complain about. Then, my dad went missing, and my mom was so stressed. She still took care of Kara, but I never complained after that. I found ways to work around it. I don't blame my sister at all, or really even my mom. It just kinda happens like that sometimes."

"Oh babe," Maggie said, looking at Alex for a second before giving her a hug.

"It's fine," Alex said, wiping her tears.

"It's not really fine," Maggie said, looking at her, "You deserve to be taken care of."

Alex just shrugged, still not looking Maggie in the eyes.

"It really is fine," Alex said, "I have to take care of Kara so she can take care of everyone else."

"Alex," Maggie said, taking her hands, lifting Alex's chin up, and looking her in the eyes, "You deserve to be taken care of, all of the time. You are not solely responsible for Kara. Someone needs to be allowed to take care of you."

Tears filled Alex's eyes and she desperately tried to wipe them away. Maggie took Alex's hands, holding them in her own, stopping her from wiping away the tears. Maggie brought Alex to her, kissing her gently before wiping away her tears.

"I'm here for you," Maggie said, holding Alex close, "I am always here for you, and I will always take care of you."

Alex just let Maggie hold her, tears running down both of their faces.

"Thank you," Alex said after a few minutes, tears tapering off, "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me," Maggie said, kissing Alex's cheek, "Just let me be here for you."

* * *

 **So there it was. I don't think I will be writing anything until after Monday when the last of my term projects are due, but then, after Wednesday, I have 2.5 weeks off so hopefully I'll get some stuff written then. As always, prompts are always appreciated. I am super interested in exploring Sanvers mental health. As someone who struggles with anxiety and depression myself, I think it is important to talk about and portray correctly. Supergirl does a good job touching on it which is why I want to write something more detailed. What do you guys think? I will of course take any other prompts for both Sanvers and SuperCorp.**


End file.
